


Omega Bar

by Anonfeather



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega James Madison, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Alexander is the new employee of an Omega bar; speciality restaurant that allows Alpha to oggle (and more!) willing Omega. As he gets trained by his fellow Omega, James Madison, on the work details, he can’t help causing the other misery.





	Omega Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loukreswag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/gifts).



> Author's Note: For the ‘Hamilton Gift Exchange Fall 2k17’. This is for Loukreswag. 
> 
> The request was:  
> “Gilbert and Hercules were best friends their entire life when one day Hercules saw Gil as more than a friend. Alexander meets James first at a restaurant and then is introduced to Thomas.” With the tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Wings, Sugar Daddy
> 
> I focused on “Alexander meets James first at a restaurant and then is introduced to Thomas in a restaurant.” in a Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics world. Please enjoy, Loukreswag!

“And so, I hope you’ll enjoy working here,” Alex was told by the restaurant overseer, Lafayette, after being shown around the premise.

“I’m sure I will. Seems like easy money, and, well, I need the money. Got no qualms with, ha, _ flirting  _ with Alphas to get it,” he replied as he spied around him. Multiple Omegas were getting ready to serve the ordered food, or themselves, to the Alpha patrons. 

“Word of advice: make the Alpha feel welcome or else they won’t request you.”

Alex laughed. “Trust me, I know how to make them go wild with desire. I’ll be the most requested within a week.”

Lafayette raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

Alex shot the other man his best sultry smile, stepping near letting his pheromones swirl around. Sadly, other than giving him a patronizing smile, Lafayette was unimpressed. He sighed; Betas were always unaffected by his charm. 

“Anyway, you’ll receive the rest of your training from a fellow Omega. I think he’s also goes to the same law school,” Lafayette was navigating them towards a short man, typing at a work console. “James Madison, this is Alexander Hamilton, the new guy.” After exchanging a few work related words with Lafayette, the Beta left for other concerns, leaving the Omegas to it. 

Alex recognized James - there weren’t a lot of Omegas in that Alpha dominated field of study. Their paths crossed on occasion, but they never spoke to each other. He had on occasion wanted to approach the other, Omega should have each other’s back after all. However, James had always seemed on his guard around him. That should change, now that they have a chance to socialize and realize he’s not a threat.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” James politely greeted.

“Ditto.”

“So, I’m going to show you around, teach you how to operate the workstations, answer the customers… You’ll be shadowing me until I think you’re ready enough to go on your own.” 

The first thing James showed him was the workstation. He rapidly moved around using the minuscule keyboard, showing the route to the worksheet. “So, here’s the standard fee guide, but you can change the services and the amount as much as you like. It updates instantaneously upon saving. When an Alpha requests something, it sends it over to our bracelets.” He lifted his hand and showed the small monitor around his wrist. 

“Oh, cool,” Alex grabbed the arm to fiddle with the device, ignoring James’ annoyance. He cleared his throat politely twice before snapping.

“Would you let go?!”

“Touchy, just getting a look at it.” He released, crossing his arms.

James sighed, breathing deep, and pursued. “So, the house takes 25% of what you make.”

“Ouch,”

“Yeah, not for nothing that you can charge as you like, but less Alpha might request if you’re too pricey.”

“Well duh,” Alex interrupted James when he tried to give advice on the pricing. “Look, I got it- I’m good playing with money. What else?”

James tsked, patience waning. “As I was saying, you can offer what you feel comfortable. You can even refund it if you change your mind, but it’s frowned upon. Gives you bad stats. Also, you can’t be too overt with your listing. Stay vague to avoid getting prosecuted for prostitution if we get audited.”

Alex snickered. “As if they don’t know what goes on here.” 

James pursued as if the other had not spoken. “Most whisper to the interest Alphas what some lines  _ really _ mean. But you can create your own technique.”

“So, what does yours say?”

“That’s… unimportant.”

“Come on! Show me. It’ll give me an idea! Guide me, oh trainer.” He was curious to know what the other put it. He seemed too proper to be working in such a joint. Not to mention, skittish. Though, Alex knew a lot of Alphas enjoyed coy little Omegas. That was probably the guy’s angle.

“No.” James was not budging, and glared as Alex tried puppy eyes.

“Fine…. I guess I’ll have to check for myself,” he typed on the screen the numbers he noticed on James bracelet. It successfully called up James’ file. He smirked at the shorter man. “We could have done this the easy way.”

“How dare you!”

“Easily. Wow, your sheet is rather empty,” Alex commented as he scrolled. “Food service and  _ Taxes _ ? Okay, what does taxes stand for?”

“For taxes! Obviously.” He tried to push Alex away from console.

“Be real with me,” He taunted playfully.

“I am!” James managed to click the ‘close’ button. He breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing his chest to soothe anxiety induced pain. “I make most of my money during tax season. I’m not, I’m not - comfortable with a lot...”

“Geez, why are you working here then?”

“Same as you, for money, for school. I make enough to get by.”

“Psh, you can make so much more than just getting by.”

“Can I we stop criticizing my work ethics?”

“Maybe I should get another trainer, someone more experienced,” taunted Alex. The shorter man nostrils flared as he drew deep breath to calm down. Alex smiled. “Let me guessed, you were chosen ‘cause you don’t get requested very often?” 

James refused to be baited anymore, reciting the rest of the rules in rapid succession, ignoring whenever Alex interjected an insult. Alex eventually got the message, listening until James finished.   

“Lastly, if you don’t log in everything you charge for, you’ll get kick out. House gotta pay rent and protection.”

“Protection?”

“We got a few Alpha bouncers; you must have noticed Mulligan when you came in right?” James gestured towards the entrance. There stood an imposing Alpha, arm crossed observing the floor for improper clients. A stare down from him caused randy patrons to submit.

“Nah, I didn’t see him. How the heck did I miss such a slab of meat,” drooled Alex. 

“Forget it, he’s not into Omegas.”

“Pff, yeah right, I’m sure I could change his mind…”

James rolled him eyes, deciding it wasn’t worth the effort to deter Alex from his doom. After undressing the Alpha with his gaze, Alex was bouncing excitedly in place.

“So, when can I get my bracelet? I’m getting frisky; I want to hit the floor.”

“As much as I’d love to get away from you, I still have show how things go, at least once.”

“How about we say you did, and give me a bracelet?”

“No.” James activated his bracelet, making him available to order. 

After a few beats where nothing happened, Alex whistled. “So impressive.”

James glared.

“How about we add a few things to move this along? I got some great ideas!”  Alex suggested. 

“No.” 

“Oh, oops!” Alex said, as he logged back into James’ account, speed typing a few things.

“Stop that!” 

Alex managed to save the modifications before James hit the power off button.

“Oh my god, what did you do! Why are you so keen on being such a dick! The fuck I ever did to you?!” He fidgeted waiting after the interminable boot up sequence to end so he could correct his listing. 

His panicked state made Alex laugh-out-loud. “Aw, you’re so cute all flustered mad!” He draped himself over the other, still giggling.

“Let go of me!”

“Learn to calm down.”

“Don’t tell me what--”

Suddenly, their attention snapped to James’ bracelet. It was beeping softly.  

A client was calling.

“I loathe you,” James said, voice like death. After a deep sigh, he left the employee’s area to answer the call.

“Ah come on! Lighten up! It’s just a prank! Offer a refund!” Alex encouraged, trailing being the shorter man that seemed to be heading to his execution.

“I don’t want to mess up my stats! They’re bad enough as it is…”

“Oh…,” Alex said, realizing he might have screwed the other over much more than intended. He was aiming for friendly camaraderie.  “Well, at least he’s good-looking, if that amount of purple doesn’t cause you nausea,” he said when he spied to Alpha seating on the bench in a cosy alcove.

“James!” the Alpha called, eagerly standing up.

“Thomas,” James was stiff as he greeted the other.

“Man, I was really surprised to see what you added to your list. I was like, whaaat - I mean seriously, I thought you said everything was fine? 100$ for _ urban hay roll _ ? The hell?”

As he chewed his bottom lip, mind flailing to find an explanation, he sent another glare to Alex that was peeking around him. His fellow Omega spoke up. 

“Actually, that was my mistake. I thought I was updating my sheet, but oops, silly me I was in the wrong one,” he gave a fake giggle. Then, in a smooth movement, he slithered on the bench next to the Alpha. “But I’m more than ready to follow through the order.”

Thomas blinked, surprised that an Omega was surreptitiously inching himself on his lap. He looked at James, then back to Alex, then back to James. “Oh, I see. Huh. So, ah, James, everything’s okay then?”

“Ye-”

“Hey there, don’t ignore,” pouted Alex. “I’m Alex by the way. But you can call me baby, or whatever you want. Now, how about we get this canoodling going on. As long as all our clothes stay on, everything is allowed for the next ten minutes.”

Thomas looked confused, “James... What’s going on?” His gaze kept shifting between James and Alex. It  lingered longer and longer on the flirting Omega each time. He licked his lips in temptation.

“He’s new... I’ll go ask a refund…”

“Erm,” words were getting harder for Thomas, as Alex freely released more pheromones. 

“Don’t let him do that,” Alex purred. “You’ll ruin James’ stats. Besides, don’t you wanna break me in?” 

Finally, he completely turned away from James, Thomas gave all his attention to the man writhing on him.  The Alpha’s eyes were getting dark with interested. His hands slowly clutching at the thighs. “Well.. I don’t want to cause problems for James…”

“That’s right,” encouraged Alex. Thomas brought his hands around Alex’ hips, grinding softly against it. He groaned from the friction.“Hum, yeah baby, that’s good. Do you want to upgrade to an  _ Australian Kiss _ ?”

“A, ah, what?”

Alex whispered. “A  _ kiss down under.”  _

“Shit, yeah, okay,” muttered Thomas, head nodding in agreement. 

“Hey, James,” Alex asked swerving his head back. “How do I make an upgrade? James?” But his trainer was nowhere to be found. His mind quickly found the perfect response. “Well then! You’re in luck! It’s a freebie because I’m still in training. Isn’t that quaint?”

Thomas mutely nodded, enraptured by smaller man. He would sign over the deed to his house if asked at his point. Alex darkly smiled, sliding to ground to pleasure the Alpha. He mouthed the hardening cock through the horrendously bright pants. Skillfully, he undid the fastening with his teeth. Thomas’ hands flew to his head, encouraging for more.

Deciding it was best not to dawdle too much, he was after all, still in training he pulled out the cock and sucked on it. He wondered how he would get the money from the blow job; it was James’ account. Could he convince the other to pay him back? Maybe they could split? Or he could ask Lafayette to do a file correction.

As he continued to wonder about his pay, he felt Thomas get annoyed, hands twitching in his head for more. Alex pulled off, smirking upwards. “Fuck my throat; just don’t knot there.” Thomas didn’t need more prompting before pulling Alex by the hair back on his cock. 

When the poor Alpha was sated, Alex returned to employee’s section, trying to find James. Instead, he found a bracelet at the work console with a passive-aggressive congratulations note.

Alex felt torn, he was glad to have finished his training so quickly, but a nagging part of his mind felt he might have gone overboard  _ flirting _ with Thomas. Was James mad because a newbie like him upstaged him so easily? The Alpha didn’t seem like a stranger to James; maybe he was one of his regulars. He had needed to use quite of energy to have Thomas pay attention to him. After a moment of reflection, he pushed away the guilt; James was at fault. He just should've fought him for the privilege to please the Alpha! 

Having convinced himself, he happily fiddled with the bracelet. He grimaced as the note fell on the ground, guilt slamming back into him as he picked it up.

Old survival instinct to band together with fellow Omegas was still strong within Alex. He sighed. “I'll make it up to him later,” he said tucking away the note. 

“For now, though,” he clicked the bracelet, delighted when it lit up.”Time for work!”

oOoOo

A few days later, Alex was the most requested Omega in the joint. He was giddy with his popularity. Not to mention, it was the first time in his life he didn’t have to worry about his next meal. Heck, he even charged the Alphas the privilege of hand-feeding him.

He clicked his bracelet off for a well-deserved break. He busted his ass, quite literally, to become the very best in such a short time. Unaccustomed to free time, he twitched in place before deciding to occupy his mind by looking over the stats. He was pleased by what he saw, enjoying comparing his perfect numbers to the other employees. He calculated how he could maximize it even more. Maybe he should take a few days off, then double his prices upon his return? His regulars would be in withdrawal, ready to pay top price. As he mused, he noticed someone from the corner of his eye.

“James!” He happily greeted. The other man was ready to bolt, but Alex managed to grab the helm of his shirt.

“Let go of me.”

“No, come on, you’ve been avoiding me-”

“No I haven’t.”

“I didn’t see you at school.”

“I was out sick.”

“Sure, whatever you say. Look, I haven’t had the chance to apologize.” His comment got James to stop struggling away.

“You? You want to apologize?”

“Yeah, I think I was a dick.”

“You think?”

“Okay, I was. And I want to make it up to you.”

James pursed his lips, thinking it over. “How..”

“Your stats suck. You’re the lowest rank. Let me give you a boost.”

“Nice offer, but I’ll pass,” James waved off his idea.

“Why?”

“Because you’re a jerk,” he said flatly. 

“Yeah, yeah, and I talk too loud, get over excited and shot off at the mouth....” 

“You’re also abrasive, think you’re always right, no respect for personal boundaries...”

“Alright, I get it, I get it. But hear me out.”

“Fine. I’m listening,” James said defeated, figuring it was the best method to get the torture over with. Alex quickly presented his plan; they’ll work in tandem on client. James will start them off, being coy. When he won’t want to go beyond any chaste actions, Alex would swoop in to satisfy the Alphas for a higher bid.

“So, what do you think?”

“I think it profits you more than anything…”

“Nah, nah, nah. Come on.”

James rubbed his head. “You’re not going to let go of this are you?”

“Nope.” Alex said with a shit-eating grin.

“And if I refuse, you’ll just log into my account, aren’t you?”

“I might have already done so…” 

“You what?!”

“It’s classy! I swear!” defended Alex when James growled at him. He called forth his worksheet from the computer. 

“It’s… acceptable. Fine. I’ll accept your help for today, and TODAY only. And stop hacking into my account!”

“Deal!” Alex held his hand out, and smiled when James shook it. After getting ready for his shift, James clicked on his bracelet. Alex waited before ending his break, to make sure James got a client first.

To help the time go by, Alex criticized James’ work attire. “I think it’d would help if you wore something else.”

“What’s wrong with that I’m wearing?”

“Well, look at you, then look at me! The difference is rather obvious.” Side by side, their clothing couldn’t be more different. James had formal wear more suited for a waiter in a 5-stars restaurant whereas Alex wouldn’t be out of place in a club with his mesh shirt and glitter. 

“I’m not changing; I’m definitely not wearing anything like that… I don’t want to give the wrong impression.”

“You’re working in a freaking Omega Bar!”

“... I -”

“Have no argument. Seriously, you look out of place. At least undo a button, roll up the sleeves; show some skin.” Alex took a step forward to do it for James, but restrained himself when he saw the other back away. 

“I’ll do it myself.”

Alex smiled. “Ah, there you go, that’s better isn’t it? You look cute; I’m sure loads of Alphas would love to gobble you up!”

James crossed his arms, uncomfortable from the comment. “Yeah, whatever.” He idly checked his bracelet, fidgeting anxiously. No one was calling him yet and Alex’ break was stretching far too long. The awkward silence and boredom was getting to him.

“Look, Imma gonna hit the floor. I’ll keep an eye out for you, ‘kay?” James gave an uncommitted hum, keeping his eye on his monitor.

After leaving his side, Alex scanned the room trying to find an irrelevant Alpha that would be kind enough to order James at his prompting. He was in luck when he found a bright purple-clad patron.

“Yo,” he greeted. He was welcomed with a glare.

“What do you want?” Thomas asked, brusquely.

“Just a small favor sir,” Alex tried, fluttering his dark rimmed eye-lashes. He let out a small stream of pheromone to cajole Thomas. 

“Stop that,” he growled. He waved away the scent in attempt not to go under the effects. “I’m not interested in you.”

Insulted, Alex had to mention: “It didn’t stop you last week from fucking my mouth.”

“Go away, or else I’m calling your overseer for a complaint.”

Alex rolled his eyes, a second away to retort and cause a scene. His decent-side reminded him of James, probably pacing in worry of being called. “You know James, right?”

Thomas replied was softer. “Yeah, what happened. Is he okay? He texted me saying he was sick. Where is he? What’s -”

“Woah, dude, would you just calm down,” Alex said. “He’s fine, he’s backstage. It’s his work stats, they’re really low. He’s about to get fire.” Blatant lie, but Thomas didn’t need to know the truth. From what he gathered from Lafayette, he had no intention of firing anyone based on performance. “So, I want to help him out. I convinced him to add a few items. Can you order him? It’ll help his stats and moral.”

“Oh, yeah sure. I’d do anything for him.” Thomas opened the menu, and selected James’ new listing. “Hum, Massage?”

“Don’t worry; it’s not a happy ending, just a back rub.”

“Oh. Right. Okay, there. I’ll also add my usual drink. That’ll help.”

“Great; don’t tell him I asked you,” Alex said before leaving. He scanned the room, and found a table close by where he could observe the processing. It was a business table with three lovely Alphas. He plopped down on a bewildered Alpha, and flirted until he got the rest of the table to pay for him to stay on her lap. 

James soon came out, carrying a tray with a wine glass neatly balanced in the middle. He carefully made his way to Thomas’ table, placing the beverage down. Then he held the tray near his chest as he exchanged a few polite words.

“So, ah, I saw you inputed some new elements in your listing,” said Thomas. “I gotta say, it couldn’t be more well-timed. I woke up with a crick in the neck, could you unknot it please?”

“Oh, yeah, no problem.” Alex noticed that the lie Thomas gave calmed James. Alex rolled his eyes; he didn’t understand the timidity. 

James sat down behind Thomas, carefully rubbing the neck area through shirt. Alex groaned at the lack of seduction, but then again, he doubted he wanted to swoop in and finish off Thomas, especially when the Alpha had expressed his disdain. This first foray was to boost James confidence so he could be noticed by others. 

Alex turned away from the boring massage back to his clients to entertain them for a spell. While making out with one of them, another tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. “Hey, whose that one? Is he new?”

Alex disengaged, and looked at the pointed direction. It was towards James, still busying himself with Thomas’ back. The massage had deepened; still chaste at the neck, except now James was rubbing the skin directly. Thomas had closed his eyes to enjoy his order, whereas James looked flushed. 

“Ah, kinda,” Alex finally answered the question, not bothering to got in the details of James’ employment.

“I’m gonna have to get a taste of him,” the woman sleazed. The others at the tabled nodded, which surprised Alex. There was something off with their attitude. Here he was ready for the taking, but they were focusing on James, dark glint in their eyes. 

He watched the interaction between Thomas and James again, realizing that Thomas wasn’t closing his eyes to enjoy the touch, but to resist whatever pheromones James was unwittingly emitting. He was clawing his legs in a tight grip; pain being the best way to endure scent seduction after all.

As he looked on, he realized that James was going into heat. The nearby Alphas were being dangerously affected. Luckily, James noticed his own effect and excused himself, offering a hasty refund for the remaining minutes. Alex followed suit to make sure his co-worker would safely reach the back area. 

“James?”

“Oh, god. Oh god. Not you. Go away,” James said, holding himself as heat pangs hit. 

“Hey, cool it man. Just trying to help.”

“I think you’ve helped me enough for a lifetime, thank you very much.” He tried to get up, but stumbled back down from dizziness. Alex rushed over, hoisting the other up.

“Come on, tell where you stuff is and I’ll grab your suppressant-pen.” 

“I-I don’t have one. Just g-get me to Lafayette’s office.”

“What? Why the fuck don’t you have one!” Alex went on to berate him on how irresponsible that was. “Only religious nuts are against that shit; don’t tell me you’re a puritan freak-”

“I’m diabetic!”

“Oh.” That shut Alex up instantly. On all of the pharmaceutical boxes, the warning stood out more than the brand-name. No diabetics should inject artificial suppressants; cardiac arrest was one of the lesser side effect.

The trek to the office was done in uncomfortable silence. Upon entering Alex lead James to the couch. Another pang hit James, and he whined in anguish.

“Hum, so what’cha going to do? Just wait it out?”

“No- go get Lafayette!” James barked the evidence.

“Dude; he’s not here. Day off. Gone of grid with Mulligan.” He explained quickly. He learned the hard way how off-limit was the Alpha bouncer. He never experienced such terror than at the hands of a jealous Beta. 

“Oh god,” James flopped down.

“Look; you got a golden opportunity. There’s a ton of Alpha that’d paid top dollar to fuck you right now. I can go and get one. Heck, I could auction you off, keeping 5% of the cut.”

“Just shut up.”

“Okay, 3%?” James’ answer was to flip him off, while burying his face in the cushions. “Okay, bad deal. You’re not into selling yourself. How about I go and get Thomas. I’m sure he would jump at the chance.”

James groaned in distress. “Damn you, stupid blind fool. Why do you think I’m in such a state?”

“Hum, biology?” If James had been in any good physical state he would have enacted terrible violence upon his fellow Omega. 

“You ass. On your first day, you made his eyes dark, he groaned. I- I couldn’t stand it. My heat triggered! I thought it was gone. But today; damn you, you convinced me to add stuff, and he was there, requesting me to help his neck pain. God, the moment I touch his skin, I burned.”

Alex forever wished that James never learns that he begged Thomas. 

“... Well, I’m still sure he’d help.” James pulled his face from the couch to give a deathly glare.

“I can’t afford a bond right now! Not with the finals coming up next week.”

“Bah, bonds are overrated. I’ve mated with Alphas during heats before. Hella intense and fun, but the bond just lasted hum, two hours? So, two hours of absolute mind-boggling obsession shouldn’t impact your studies too much.” Alex said. He tried his best to undramatize the effect of a bond.

“Good for you. I don’t have that metabolism. I’m a month being a brainless fool. It'll be worse with Thomas, I’m sure.” James blushed as his mind wandered about mating with his crush. The air was thick with his desire. Alex could almost taste it, rare feat for an Omega.

“Last solution: I’ll fuck you.”

“Oh lord,” muttered James.

“I put you in this state. Indirectly! I mean. No bond and you’ll get relief-” 

“Okay.”

“-Might be enough to calm your heat,-” Alex continued.

“I agreed, already.”

“- I can’t knot, but I have great technique -” he babbled.

“Alex.”

“And stamina, I can go for a few hours -”

“Stop talking.”

“Back in Nevis, at ton of us Omega would ball-up together and we would fuck -”

“SHUT UP!” James yelled, grabbing hold of the other. “Just, please, get me off, I can’t stand it anymore.”

“Oh, yeah sure. Right away!”

Alex went in for a kiss, but James dodged it, turning his head. “No, just get to business…”

He wanted to argue, but went against it. James’ skin was burning, he was in agony. He knew the hell a prolonged heat caused. He snaked a hand down the trousers, gripping the hard cock tightly, stroking skillfully. James mewed, spreading his legs to give a better access. 

“Get your pants off,” Alex said. The order was obeyed with no delays. The slick-wet underwear were pulled away at the same time. “Turn around, brace yourself of the backrest.”

“Please hurry.”

“Of course,” when James was in the right position, he dipped two fingers in his wet hole. It was immediately swallowed, begging for more. Alex rubbed the slick on himself before pressing in. James hissed.

“You okay? Did it hurt?”

“No; it felt good. Keep going please. Shut up, and don’t stop…”

“Sure.” Alex didn’t do anything fancy as he fucked, but James was melting under his touch. He noticed the other orgasmed more than once, but still begged for more. After the most recent shudder, he felt that the worst of the heat had passed. He decided to speed up to finish himself off. His last actions cause the other to keen in pleasure. 

Both sated, Alex pulled a soft blanket around them to chill in the afterglow. James couldn’t stop curling around his fellow Omega.

“So, feeling better?” Alex dared to asked as the sweat cooled them off.

“Yeah. I think the heat broke. God, can’t believe I had sex with you. You’re the most detestable person I had the misfortune of meeting.” Unconsciously, he nuzzled the crook of his neck. 

“Hey, that’s not nice thing to say after all the trouble I’ve been going through to make it up to you,” Alex said with a light tone.

“Hm,” James replied, energy draining, sleep gaining.

“I’ll forgive what you said, because you’re rather cute right now.”

“Shut up.”

After a few beats of silence, Alex spoke up again. 

“I think I have an idea,”

“Why are you against the sanctity of silence?”

Alex ignored the mumbled interjection. “How ‘bout I fuck you daily? It’s bound to keep your heat away. Oh, I know!” He snapped his fingers. “I could charge the Alpha for the show, and we’d split the profit!”

James grabbed a cushion and hit the other Omega with it. As Alex spewed more details, he tried to smother him, but his attempt was thwarted with laughter. He decided to cover his head with it for his salvation.

“Fine, we’ll talk about it after you’ve had you nap; you’re a bit fussy.”

No reply came forth as James succumbed to slumber. Alex smiled down, planning his next move to make up for his week’s blunders. His need to watch over the other Omega was just growing following their mating. He knew they should form a pack! He felt he James would refuse on the first proposal. He’ll probably need to wear him down. It would do him some good. He got the feeling that James never had Omega backing; it would explain his shyness if he always had to fend himself on his own.

Alex tucked the blanket closer around them, shifting the smaller man more comfortably, instinctively keeping watch upon a defenseless mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I had sooooo many different ideas going on for the story. I wanted a threesome between Ham/Mads/Jeff, but time constraint made me abandon the idea. There was also a subplot between Laf and Herc, but for same reason I had to scrap that. 
> 
> This is my first A/B/O fic that I wrote, but it’s a secret vice of mine to read them. Now I want to write more! ;_; So many different headcanons and dynamics to explore with this alternate human biology. Please comment :D Always fills me with joy.


End file.
